


It's Me, Your Best Friend

by scrappylittlegleek



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lots of Angst, Oneshot, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrappylittlegleek/pseuds/scrappylittlegleek
Summary: Supergirl tells Lena she's Kara.





	It's Me, Your Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize for the angst you're about to read.

“Supergirl, you wanted to see me?” 

Lena stood in the doorway of one of the interrogation rooms at the DEO. She played with the tips of her fingers, watching the hero pace back and forth. Her eyebrows were scrunched up, her cape fell loose by her shoulders. Her cheeks were pink and flushed, she was clearly worried about something. Seeing her so vulnerable, so exposed, she almost looked human. 

She stopped pacing at the sound of Lena’s words and turned quickly to face her. Her expression fell when she saw Lena standing in the doorway, her eyes saddened. 

Lena bit her lip. She was used to people being disappointed when they saw her, but it didn’t mean it stopped hurting when she got an upsetting reaction to her presence. However, Supergirl didn’t seem exactly disappointed. It was something Lena couldn’t quite describe. 

“Yeah, come in please,” she said softly. She forced a smile and gestured for Lena to come in.

Lena did as she was told, slowly stepping inside the room. She felt like a first grader being called to the principal's office. Scared and confused. 

She didn’t know why she was here. She knew it was nothing good though. A meeting in an interrogation room never was. Especially with her families track record. 

She had a list of things Supergirl could want to question her about. Lex getting ahold of the heron-el. Eve suddenly showing she’d been working for him the whole time. The woman who’d appeared looking exactly like Kara and burnt down the white house. The file could go on and on. There were so many things Lena could’ve been responsible for that it almost seemed pointless to ask her about it first. Arresting her right off the bat would’ve been much more productive in her opinion. Being interrogated by someone she admired so much would only hurt. 

Alex had seemed particularly anxious when she’d given her the message that Supergirl wanted to meet with her. She’d avoided eye contact and looked at her with sympathetic eyes. Lena’s first thought was that she was in some sort of trouble with the DEO. However, she quickly remembered this couldn’t be true because if she had done something wrong, she would’ve seen Alex about it. 

Part of her was nervous that Supergirl was going to yell at her for making kryptonite again, though she knew that probably wasn’t the case as they’d both apologized to each other and moved past it. Then again, there were many instances growing up where Lex would hurt Lena then apologize, he would tell her it would never happen again then do the same thing the next day. It was a cruel cycle that Lena got trapped in time and time again. And though she knew Supergirl wasn’t like that, she couldn’t help but worry this was a trap. 

But seeing Supergirl so open and almost fearful, she knew Supergirl had no intention of hurting her. She appeared to be almost sorrowful as if she had to deliver the news of a sudden death that she knew would break Lena’s heart. 

“What’s going on?” Lena asked, her voice quiet and apprehensive. 

“We need to-- I need to--” Supergirl paused. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?” 

Supergirl wasn’t yelling, so it couldn’t be anything too bad. Or maybe she just wanted to break whatever bad news she was holding inside gently. Maybe she didn’t think Lena could take whatever it was she had to say. 

Lena released a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding in and stepped forward as if to let her sort-of-friend know she was there for her. 

“I uh… you might wanna sit down for this,” the hero said with a nervous chuckle. 

Lena nodded slowly and sat down in one of the hard metal chairs. She thought back to when she really had been interrogated by the police. How they hadn’t even bothered to hear her out, so convinced she was guilty of a crime she didn’t commit solely because of her last name. 

“I knew this was gonna be hard but I--” Supergirl stopped when she met Lena’s eyes. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair, unsure of how she was going to break the news. “I guess I didn’t realize exactly how hard.” 

“What’s going on?” Lena asked. “Are you here to arrest me or…” 

“Oh-- no-- no of course not,” Supergirl said, dismissing the idea immediately. “You haven’t done anything wrong.” 

Lena released a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding in.

“Then what is it?” She asked tentatively. 

Supergirl bit her lip. She leaned down and reached into her boot. When she stood up once more she was holding a pair of glasses in her hand. Lena did her best to examine them from where she sat. They looked oddly familiar, but she couldn’t put her finger on exactly where she’d seen them before. 

“What--” Lena began. 

“Just wait,” Supergirl cut her off. 

She drew in a breath and with shaky hands placed the glasses on her nose. She watched as Lena’s jaw dropped slightly, her mouth forming a small “oh” shape. She was putting the pieces together and soon enough, it would all be out in the open. 

Slowly, she tied her long blonde hair back into a low ponytail, her eyes not leaving Lena for a second. Finally, she unclipped her cape and let it fall limply to the floor. 

“Kara?” Lena breathed. Her eyes were filled with tears, her hands clasped together and over her heart. Her bottom lip quivered as she attempted to force back her frown. 

Kara nodded, unable to bring herself to speak. 

“You… you’re…” Lena forced out. Her voice just below a whisper. She stood up and looked at her friend. She wasn’t sure what to say, she was so astonished she couldn’t form words.

Kara nodded again. She felt her eyes tear up at Lena’s expression. She looked absolutely broken. Like Kara had ripped up every ounce of trust inside her and thrown it on the ground. Her cheeks were as red as the discarded cape on the floor. 

“You lied to me?” Lena asked rhetorically. Her voice broke and tears began to fall as she felt a sob rise to her lips. She quickly swallowed it, she refused to look even weaker than she already did. 

“I’m so sorry,” Kara said softly. She took a step closer and reached her arm out in comfort, but Lena quickly jumped backward. She shook her head and wiped her eyes. 

“You… this whole time-- everything-- it was all lies?” She asked meekly. 

Kara shook her head. 

“When you told me we were friends… was that a lie too?” Lena cried quietly. 

“Lena, no, of course not,” she said and stepped towards Lena, who quickly moved away from her. 

Lena opened her mouth to speak again, but no sound came out. The words were sitting on the tip of her tongue, begging to be spoken, but she couldn’t bring herself to make even the smallest of noises. 

“You’re my best friend,” Kara said honestly. With everything she had in her she hoped and wished Lena would believe. “I-- I am  _ so _ sorry.”

“No,” she tried to make her voice at least somewhat harsh and intimidating, but it just came out as weak and small. 

“You don’t get to do that,” Lena cried. “You don’t get to lie to me for  _ two years _ and then apologize like it’ll make everything better.” 

She sighed and folded her arms over her chest. She quickly gave up on maintaining her strong facade. It didn’t matter anymore. Why should she try to be better for Kara? Kara had clearly never shown her the same decency. 

“Lena I-- you have every right to be mad but please-- just hear me out,” Kara all but begged. 

“Why? So you can lie even more?” 

“I swear, I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Kara said, tears bubbled in her eyes. “I  _ never _ wanted to hurt you.” 

“Yeah, but you did,” Lena said coldly. 

Kara nodded. “I know, and I’m so sorry,” she said and began to cry. 

She wanted to explain how she only did it to protect her. She wanted to drop to her knees and beg for forgiveness. She wanted to tell Lena she’d only done it to keep her safe, so she wouldn’t be made an even bigger target than she already was. But she knew Lena wouldn’t care. She wouldn’t want to listen, and it wouldn’t change what she’d done. So she kept quiet and watched the woman she loved more than anything break right in front of her. 

Lena shook her head. “You’re just as bad as Lex and my mother or anyone else who’s ever lied to me,” she growled. 

“Lena I--”

“The only difference is they didn’t play games. They let me know how much they hated me. But you--” Lena chuckled humorlessly and took a step towards Kara. She pursed her lips into a straight line and felt her eyes fill with tears once more. 

“You made me feel like I was worth something. You taught me to trust and you-- you helped me really understand love. And that’s what makes what you did more evil than anything Lex could’ve ever done.” 

Lena didn’t bother to stop the tears that ran freely down her cheeks. It didn’t matter. It didn’t matter if Kara saw her fall apart. She didn’t care, she never did. She lied to her, just like everyone else did. She never truly cared about her. She never trusted her. To Kara, she was just another Luthor. That’s all she ever would be. 

She bit down on the inside of her mouth. She should’ve been used to this by now. She should’ve become accustomed to the betrayal and the heartache. After all, it happened so often. Her mother. Lex. Eve. She should’ve expected it. Nobody as good and caring could really be what they seemed. There was always an ulterior motive. 

_ Perhaps this was for the best _ , she tried to tell herself. It was better for her to know the truth rather than have the woman she thought was her best friend continue to lie to her face. 

Kara clenched her hands into her fists. She dug her nails into her skin, wishing she could make herself bleed. All she’d wanted to do was protected Lena, but everything she’d done had ended up hurting her in the end. It was like a cruel paradox, a tormenting carousel that would never stop spinning. 

“Please… Lena I--” 

Lena looked up at Kara, her chin pointed in the air as she attempted to regain her CEO stance. She needed to show she was strong. She needed to at least be able to make it look like Kara hadn’t destroyed her the way she just did. She had to make her believe she wasn’t dying inside.

“No, whatever it is you have to say I don’t want to hear it,” she said firmly.  

Kara looked down at her shoes. A wave of shame crashed over her. It made her bones ache and her heart pound. It seared through her veins, ripping through her in the most painful way imaginable. It was like she was surrounded by kryptonite, only this was so much worse. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, her voice barely audible. 

Lena nodded, allowing her remorse to show for just one more second. “I know. But I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to forgive you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know the ending was awful I'm sorry! I've just been thinking a lot about the reveal and I really like the idea of Supergirl coming out to Lena as Kara instead of vice-versa.   
> Anyway, I hope you guys liked this, and thank you for reading!  
> Comments and feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
